


Crowley shouldn’t be left alone with his thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Crowley arrives at Azirpahale’s bookshop he’s greeted with some unpleasant memories. Azi comes back and makes everything better.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 59





	Crowley shouldn’t be left alone with his thoughts

“Angel?” Crowley called into the seemingly empty bookshop. There was no response. This was normal. Zira would get consumed into a book for hours, not taking an eye off the page. Once there was a whole month were he didn’t pick up the phone.  
Crowley checked his usual reading chair. Nothing there except a pile of old-looking books.  
He tried calling for him again. Same result.  
“He’s gone.” Crowley murmured to himself. His mind started to recall the feelings he felt the last time this happened. The fire…  
He stood in the same spot where he lost him. The spot where he realized he was alone for eternity.  
“No no no no no…” The demon stuttered, sounding more like a shout. His thoughts began to spiral as he gravitated towards the ground. He sat amongst the dusty books.  
“This isn’t right! What did I do wrong!” He could barely hear himself. The silence was deafening.  
Crowley’s hands traveled through his hair, and gripped it tightly.  
Nothing existed outside him. Where was the point in that? He was now alone, no angel, huddled on the floor, and heavy sobs started to roll from his lips. He could smell the smoke and feel the heat on his skin. It was too real.  
Bastards. All of you...  
Crowley was too far deep in his thoughts to realize the front door opened.  
There was Crowley, holding himself on the floor, in the fetal position, and pulling his hair like anything.  
“Crowley?” Aziraphale dropped his books on a nearby table and rushed to Crowley’s side. He then said his name a little louder.  
“Crowley, please! Your hurting yourself!” Aziraphale tried to unhook his hands from his hair, but they wouldn’t budge. This was the second time this happened. The first time absolutely terrified the angel. What could be wrong with him? Was he hurt? In pain?  
“Honey you’re dissociating. Come back.” A warm caring hand lightly rubbed the in between of Crowley’s shoulders. Tension did loosen, but that didn’t satisfy the angel enough.  
Zira sat down in front of the demon. He started to frown when he hear small sobs and whimpers coming from him. It broke his heart to hear that.  
“Dear boy, it’s me. Your safe, I’m here.” He reassured. He brought Crowley’s head up to his level. He noticed his eyes were red and puffy from crying. They also were dilated .  
The angel pressed his forehead onto Crowley’s.  
“I’m here…”  
There was a sudden sound of recognition and his breathing slowed. Then another heavy sob followed after. His face was twisted into grief.  
Aziraphale smiled reassuring him everything was ok. And as the demon practically tossed himself into his shoulder.  
“Mmh!” He was surprised he could even make a sound.  
“We’re both alive. It’s ok my dear.” One of Aziraphale’s hands ran up and down Crowley’s back, in a comforting motion. The other held and pet the back of his head. Slowly returning loose curls back to there non-ruffled spot.  
Crowley’s body relaxes for a final time. He pressed himself onto the angel. It was a longing feeling, for comfort.  
“You died in the fire, it’s not f-“ He got cut off by another sob.  
“Nono… nothing happened to me Crow.” He reassured.  
There was a moment of silence before the angel dared to speak again.  
“Care to talk about it?”  
Crowley shook his head.  
Azira ended up lying flat on the ground while Crowley lied down on him. The demon was comforted by feeling the rise and fall of his angel’s breathing.  
Hours past by.  
“M’sorry…” His croaked.  
“Please, don’t be.” His Angel smiled


End file.
